Mark XVI - Nightclub
The Mark 16 (XVI), which is also known as the "Nightclub", is a Black Stealth Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Nightclub", because just like "Sneaky", it has a Cloaking System embedded within it's armor, only it is more advanced and can fully blend in with it's environment, especially during the night. Since the suit was built with an Advanced Cloaking System, it has very limited weapons, and does not carry as much as the Mark 15 does, to allow it's stealth system to take place and run smoothly. The only weapons it carries, are it's signature repulsors that it retains from it's previous Mark suits. The Mark 16 is only suitable for stealth missions and is not suitable for heavy combat.[http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Iron Man 3 Suits of Armor Revealed.] Comic Book.com. Data retrieved May 9, 2013. Armor Design The Mark 16's design was based off on that of the Mark 15's. Instead of the Mark 15's chrome plated colored scheme, it has a black color scheme with golden platings on it. The suit has a slim and sleek appearance, allowing flexibility in movement during stealth missions. The suit, just like it's predecessor, is much lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to enhance it's speed and the effects of it's stealth system, making it the perfect suit suitable only for stealth missions. The suit retains the signature Repulsors, as well as it's Chest Repulsor and it's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Technological Characteristics The Mark 16's technology and design, was based off on the Mark 15's. As Tony sought to improve the Mark 15's stealth abilities, he improved it by including all of the special characteristics into the Mark 16 suit that the Mark 15 had, such as the the cloaking system that was embedded within it's armor, the slim and sleek appearance to allow flexibility, and the light weight of the suit that enhances it's speed and it's stealth system's effects. Unlike all the other suits, these features are only common with the Mark 16 and the Mark 15. The Mark 16 uses a more advanced cloaking system, that was based off on it's predecessor's basic cloaking system. This time it was an improved version of it's predecessor and it was built to specialize purely in stealth as well as have the ability to have a long-lasting effect during stealth missions. It's advanced cloaking system allows it to use pure stealth, which makes it entirely invisible to enemy warnings and allows it to completely blend in with it's environmental surroundings, especially during the night. This feature allows it to go completely unseen and is only suitable during stealth missions. The Mark 16, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Most of the suit's energy is directed towards it's cloaking system, to be able to supply it with enough energy to keep it running for as long as it can, as well as to enable it to run smoothly, in times when it's stealth mode was needed. The suit retains it's technological systems, that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Such as the suit's status system, it's flight system, the navigation system controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., and the anti-icing system, along with J.A.R.V.I.S. to control the suit and take place as it's A.I. While the suit also features it's new system, which is it's specialty, the advanced cloaking system. The suit, being built to be compatible only for stealth missions, is not suitable for heavy combat nor is it as combat-ready as the usual Iron Man suit. It has very limited weapons, and it's only weapons are the signature repulsors that it retains from it's previous Mark suits. The suit is only suitable for stealth missions and is very limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Since the Mark 16 was built purely for stealth, it has very limited weapons. Despite it's limitation to weapons, it is still combat ready and retains it's only signature weapons, which are the Repulsors on it's feet and hands, as well as the one on it's chest which is called the Unibeam. These are the only known weapons of the Mark 16. Repulsors The Mark 16's Repulsors retains the signature repulsors that were used in the previous Mark suits, as well as it's Vibranium Powered Chest Repulsor, and has the same power level from before. The repulsors on it's hands can be used as a powerful weapon as well as a source of thrust during flight, and the ones on it's feet are used for flight stabilization and can also be used as a weapon. The Chest Repulsor, can be used as well as a very powerful weapon, but only in dire situations or when needed, as it drains the suit's power faster than the regular repulsors on it's hands and feet. History Before The Events Of Iron Man 3 Sometime after the events of The Avengers, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark 16. This time, he designed the Mark 16 to specialize in pure stealth, and much like it's predecessor, created an advanced cloaking system that was built within the suit's armor, for it to be able to completely blend in with it's environment. After creating the Mark 16 suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark 16, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the famous Mark 17, or otherwise known as the "Heartbreaker". Iron Man 3 In the movie Iron Man 3, the Mark 16 was still kept under Tony's house in the Hall of Armors, in the first parts of the movie. After Tony's house was attacked and destroyed by the forces of The Mandarin, the Hall of Armors was still standing as it was buried deep under Tony's house, with all of the newly built Mark suits that he created, including the Mark 16. In the middle of the movie, when Tony was in the docks along with his best friend Rhodey, in his confrontation with Aldrich Killian, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Mark 16, together with all the other Mark suits, arrived at the scene, just in time to help Tony defeat Aldrich. With the Mark 17 first appearing, followed by the other Mark suits, including the Mark 16'. When Tony fights Aldrich Killian, the Mark 16 is the second suit he wears in the battle. Killian heavily damages the armour, causing Stark to eject himself from the suit seconds before Killian rips the arc reactor (the source of the suit's power) from the chest piece, while he continues fighting using the Mark 40. Notes * The Mark 16 was one of the many newly introduced suits, that were based off on the armors in the comic books, in the movie Iron Man 3. Trivia * Both the Mark 16 and the Mark 15, were the first two suits in the entire storyline of the Iron Man films, including The Avengers, to feature a stealth ability. * The Mark 16 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 17, 24, 33, 39, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * In the movie, the Mark 16 had a different color scheme compared to it's original design of having the black and gold color scheme. Instead it had a red and gold color scheme, just like the basic Iron Man suit has. This may imply that it could have been an error, or a customization to the director's desire while making the film. Gallery File:Photo(37).jpg|The Mark 16, also named the "Nightclub", a Black Stealth Suit. File:Photo(92).JPG|The Mark 16 in full view. File:Photo(300).JPG|The Mark 16's early designs, incorporated into a toy. ---- External Links & References The Mark 16's information at, [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology